vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Goro (Mortal Kombat)
Summary Goro is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made his debut in the first Mortal Kombat game as a sub-boss to Shang Tsung. Goro is one of the original characters debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game as the sub-boss, and later appeared as the sub-boss of Mortal Kombat 4 (only available on home consoles). He first became playable in the Game Boy port of Mortal Kombat. He appeared as a four-armed Shokan warrior who had been the champion of the Mortal Kombat tournament for nine generations, remaining undefeated for 500 years. Goro is among Shao Kahn's favorite warriors and is well known for his power and brutality. Goro helped the emperor grow closer to dominating Earthrealm, but he lost at the tenth while fighting against Liu Kang, who later defeated the sorcerer Shang Tsung. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Goro Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: At least 2,000 years old Classification: Emperor of Shokan (Draco Lineage); Former Mortal Kombat Champion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Durability, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Fire Manipulation, Immortality (type 1) Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (has no trouble smashing through stone pillars; quite easily overpowered Sonya, Kung Lao, and Johnny Cage and also defeated Kung Lao's ancestor the Great Kung Lao in his first tournament in which Shang Tsung, in his younger form failed to do so) Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 Striking Strength: Class MJ Durability: Small Building Level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range considering his size and girth, several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Dragon Fangs Intelligence: Is the ruler of his species; but is pretty much a brute outside of combat where he's at least shown to be able to handle most of Raiden's chosen and Kung Lao's ancestor, the Great Kung Lao Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Fireball:' Goro shoots a green fireball from his arm or his mouth. '-Leaping Stomp:' Goro jumps off the screen and lands on the opponent much like Kintaro and Sheeva. *'''-Krush:' Goro completely crushes his opponent into gore upon his landing, while the head flies into the screen. '-Chest Pound:' Grabbing his opponents with his lower arms, Goro then pounds them with his upper arms. '-Goro Grab:' Goro grabs the opponent in his bottom hands, then palms the opponents face in an upper hand, smashes them on the ground, and then flings them across the arena. '-Spinning Fists:' Goro holds out his arms and spins around, smacking his opponent multiple times with his outstretched flaming fists. *'-Tail Spin:' Goro obliterates the torso of the opponent upon contact with the fists. '-Tremor Pound:' Goro jumps at the ground or hits it with all his arms making an earthquake. '-Taunt:' Goro will flex his upper arms and taunt the opponent. '-Crusher:' Goro grabs and raises his opponent from the waist with his lower arms, then puts his upper hands to their head and presses hard until he eventually crushes their skull. He then throws them overhead and slams them into the floor, damaging their skull, ribs and spine. '-Spine Adjustment:' Goro punches his opponent hard enough to stun them. He then forcefully attempts to pull off their head with his upper arms, breaking the neck. He then uses his lower arms to grab their waist and attempts to tear them apart, completely shattering the spine and breaking several ribs. He punches them onto the ground to end it. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Dragons Category:Martial Artist Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists